


My Sanctuary

by 0fflined



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers from Buridan's Ass, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving Malvo's attack, Wrench and Numbers leave Fargo and their earlier life behind to start a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sanctuary

The fresh scent of the recently delivered flowers filled Wrench’s nostrils. He couldn’t help smiling; his and his partner’s flower boutique was one of the most prosperous boutiques in the city. Or village, to be more precise. It wasn’t big enough to be a city, but it wasn’t so small where everyone would know everyone. It was just big enough for them. Wrench signed the papers and sent the delivery man on his way. His fiancé was just selling some roses to a man, who told he’d propose a girl tonight. 

After the man left, Wrench walked behind Numbers and wrapped his arms around him, placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Numbers smiled softly and lifted a hand on Wrench’s cheek. They both wore t-shirts and on top of them aprons, which had their shop’s name on them. ‘Partner’ was their boutique’s name. 

Numbers hadn’t been able to talk more than a few words at once because of the cut on his throat. He barely survived from Malvo’s attack. But he did, and he is grateful. Numbers and Wrench immediately set their course far, far away from Fargo, to start a new life. New life without having to kill people. 

‘How’s your throat?’ signed Wrench as he stepped next to Numbers, who signed back with a small sad smile, ‘it’s still pretty sore. Speaking still hurts.’  
‘We could ask some doctors if they could help. We still have money’, Wrench signed with a small frown. Numbers shook his head and took Wrench’s hands in his own smaller ones. He let them go as he answered, ‘But we need money for something more important.’

‘For example, your hearing aid is more important’, continued Numbers. Wrench’s eyes widened and they started to get teary. The bigger man bit his bottom lip and lowered his face down. Numbers felt a sting in his heart, why was he crying? Numbers lifted his hands on Wrench’s cheeks, and asked him; “Why are you- crying?” Wrench was able to read from his lips what he said, and the deaf man signed him with small gestures, ‘I’d give everything to be able to hear, but all I want to hear is your voice.’

Numbers bit his lip; they both knew he may never be able to talk more than a few words at once, and never without feeling pain. Someday he may not be able to talk at all… The damages were so big.  
‘Love’, signed Numbers.  
‘If you heard what the world sounds like, you would be so happy. You can’t say no just because I can’t talk’, Numbers signed and swept some of Wrench’s tears from his cheeks. 

‘But your voice must be like an angel’s’, signed Wrench back and sniffed. Numbers was able to bring a small smile on his sad face and he lifted on his toes to reach a kiss on Wrench’s lips.  
‘Trust me, love… It isn’t like an angel’s’, signed Numbers with a small chuckle, able to make Wrench smile a bit as well.  
“I love you”, the bigger man spoke out loud, and Numbers’ smile warmed and softened.  
“I love- you too”, he answered and wrapped his arms around his future husband. Numbers felt so safe and secured in Wrench’s strong, big arms. That embrace was his sanctuary, his home. All he needed in his life was Wrench.


End file.
